Let me protect you
by Skovko
Summary: Roman is at a bar with Seth and Dean as a woman named Yasmin storms in. Her lip is busted, she's scared and clearly trying to hide from someone. He feels the need to protect her right away but she isn't making it easy for him. He drags her into his world, slowly making her fall for him.
1. A busted lip

Roman, Seth and Dean were hanging out at a bar, enjoying a night out, drinking, having fun. It was a small place but there were plenty of people in there. Roman was standing with his back towards the entrance so he didn't notice the woman storming in. Dean looked over Roman's shoulder and wrinkled his eyebrows as he saw her. Roman was just about to turn his head when a woman stumbled right next to him. He helped her up.

"Shit, shit," was all she said.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up at him. He noticed her lip was busted and a small trace of blood was running from the curve of her mouth. He was just about to say something when she looked towards the entrance and got a look of panic over her face. She threw herself towards him, curling up against his chest, clearly trying to hide behind his big body.

"Please hide me," she whispered.

He stood still but turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Brown hair, blue cap, white jacket?" He asked as he looked at the man standing in the door.  
"Yes. Don't tell him I'm here," she whispered.

He felt her shake against his body. By reflex he put one arm around her as to shield her a little better. The man in the door looked around but quickly left again.

"He's gone now," he said to her.

She pushed her way out of his arm and looked over his shoulder to make sure.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked at her busted lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah yeah, it's nothing," she said.  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Let's clean it up a bit. Come with me," he said.

She was about to protest but he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the toilets in the back.

"I can't go in there," she said as he was about to open the door to the men's room.  
"Fine," he said and went to the women's room.  
"You can't go in there," she said.  
"Watch me," he said and opened the door.

She followed him inside. No one was in there. The light was brigther in the bathroom than out in the bar and he could see her face clearly now. He found her pretty. A shame that someone had hurt that pretty face like that.

He took a towel and let the water run down on it. He put it to her lip. She made a hissing sound as he touched her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"So I take it the man from before did this to you," he said.

She didn't answer. She just looked down, feeling ashamed. He didn't push on with his questions. He knew he was out of line as he didn't know her.

"There, that's the best I can do," he said and put the towel down.

She looked in the mirror. Her lip was still busted and hurt like hell but at least he had gotten the blood off her face.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Anytime. Well, not anytime. I really don't like seeing a pretty face hurt like that but you know what I mean," he said and smiled.

She blushed as he called her pretty.

"I'm Roman, by the way," he said.  
"I'm Yasmin," she said.  
"Care to join me and my guys for a drink, Yasmin? I'm buying," he said.  
"Oh, I really shouldn't," she said.  
"Forget what you should and should not. Do you want to?" He asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Okay," she said.

They walked back out into the bar.

"Guys, this is Yasmin. Yasmin, this is Seth and Dean," Roman said as he introduced them to each other.

Seth and Dean greeted her. She could see they looked at her lip but she was just glad that they didn't ask her any questions about it.

"What are you having?" Roman asked her.

She was just about to answer as the door opened again and he entered the bar again. She didn't have time to hide behind Roman again. Roman saw the scared look on her face and he turned around to face the man in the blue cap.

The man walked over to them and put on a fake smile.

"There you are, honey. I've been looking all over for you," he said.

She was shaking, not able to say anything.

"I think she wants to stay lost," Roman said.  
"That's not really up to her or you," the man said.

Roman pushed his chest up and rolled a little with his muscles, clearly trying to intimidate the man. Yasmin stepped between the two. She didn't want a fight to break out. She had no doubt this stranger Roman probably could and would take out her boyfriend but she didn't wanna see it happen. Not here, not now, not ever.

"Thank you again," she said to Roman, then turned around to her boyfriend. "Let's go, Carlos."

Carlos sent Roman a triumphant smile.

"Yes, let's go," he said, more to Roman than to her.

Roman grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go with him," he said in a low voice to her.  
"Yes I do," she said.

He let go off her arm and she walked out of the bar with Carlos. He watched her disappear, the turned around to face Seth and Dean again.

"You can't save them all," Seth said.

Roman rolled his eyes at Seth.

"It wasn't about saving her," Roman said.  
"What was it about then?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Roman said, then grabbed his beer and emptied it.

How could he say what it was about when he wasn't sure himself? She was a complete stranger and yet he had felt something in the bathroom as he had cleaned her face. Maybe it was just a feeling of wanting to protect her or maybe it was just the beers talking. He wasn't sure.


	2. Radio interview

Yasmin hurried out of the coffee shop the next morning. Not because she was in a hurry - she was always in good time, she loved her job and the faster she got to it, the faster she got away from home - but because she felt like everyone was staring at her lip, making up stories in their minds, judging her.

She turned a corner in such a speed that she didn't see the man before she bumbed into him, resolving in her newly bought coffee landing on the ground, spilling all over the sidewalk.

"Sorry," she mumbled.  
"Someone's in a hurry," the man said.

She recognized his voice and looked up at him. Sure enough, it was the kind stranger from the night before.

"Hey Yasmin," he said as he recognized her as well.  
"Hey Roman, sorry about that," she said.  
"Don't worry about it. Let me buy you a new one," he said.  
"No, it was my fault. I didn't see where I was going," she said.  
"I take up most of the sidewalk with my big size so it was just as much my fault. I'm buying you a new one," he said in a firm yet kind voice.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned around to walk back to the coffee shop with him by her side. She entered the coffee shop again and dug her head down. She felt like people was staring even more this time around. They were probably thinking that he did that to her lip. She hated the feeling. He was so kind and would probably never lay a hand on a woman but no one in there knew that.

"What are you having?" He asked, breaking her bad thoughts.  
"Cappuccino," she answered.

He bought two cappuccinos, one for her and one for himself. They left the shop together.

"So where are you going?" He asked, once they were outside again.  
"Work," she answered.  
"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.  
"Weren't you going in the opposite direction when I bumbed into you?" She asked back.  
"Only to get coffee. I'm actually heading in the same direction as you but I can't start my morning without some mocca," he said and laughed.

He started laughing as she stopped in front of the radio station.

"You work here?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"I'm actually heading in there to give an interview," he chuckled.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About me," he answered.  
"You're famous or something?" She asked.

He gave her a look.

"You don't know me?" He asked.  
"No. Should I?" She asked back.  
"I'm a professional wrestler," he answered.  
"Oh, you're the one. Roman... ehm... Reigns, right?" She asked.  
"That's me," he answered.  
"Rudy told me about you," she said.  
"Rudy?" He asked.  
"The guy who's interviewing you," she answered.  
"What's he like?" He asked.  
"A very funny and calm guy. You can mess around with him all you like. He loves fun and games," she answered.

They entered the building together.

"So what do you do here?" He asked as they walked down the corridor.  
"I'm the office slave," she answered.  
"Office slave?" He asked and laughed.  
"Yeah, it's a standard joke about my work. I'm an assistent to everyone. I make coffee, clean, sort the mail, bring them what they need and so on," she answered.  
"Office slave, I get it," he said.

They walked into the office together. Rudy came out to greet Roman and Yasmin went to the kitchen to start up the coffee machine.

Roman and Rudy went into the booth together, getting ready for the interview as Rudy's show would start shortly after. Yasmin went back into the office and looked through the window at them, listening to the show from the other side.

"Today I have a guest with me. No other than the big dog himself, the WWE wrestler Roman Reigns. Welcome Roman," Rudy started out.

Yasmin smiled and drank some coffee as the interview went on. She had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Roman and every once in a while he would look at her and smile. She felt her cheeks get warm whenever one of his smiles hit her. He sure was cute.

"So Roman, all of our female listeners want to know this. Do you have a special someone in your life?" Rudy asked.

Yasmin looked through the window intensely. She wanted to know that too.

"I don't have a special someone but I recently met a woman that I find interesting," Roman answered.

His eyes met hers through the window and she blushed.

"Mind sharing with the world who she is?" Rudy asked.  
"She actually works here at the station," Roman answered.

Yasmin's face went bright red. He could only be talking about her.

"Really? Now you gotta tell me who it is," Rudy said.  
"She's standing right there," Roman said and pointed towards her.

Rudy turned his head and looked at her.

"Yasmin? Our office slave?" Rudy laughed.  
"Yes," Roman answered.  
"Well, let's get her in here," Rudy said and waved at Yasmin.

Yasmin shook her head.

"Don't be shy, Yasmin. Get your butt in here," Rudy said.

She sighed. Knowing Rudy he would not give up and if she didn't go in there on her own, he would come out and drag her in there. She put down the coffee cup and went into the booth. She walked over to a free mic and looked at Rudy.

"Hey Yasmin," Rudy said.  
"Hello," she said.  
"So Roman finds you interesting. How did you two meet?" Rudy asked.  
"At a bar actually," she answered.  
"And did you hook up?" Rudy asked.  
"No!" She said firmly.  
"Auch! Sounds like someone's not sharing your interest, Roman," Rudy said.  
"I have a boyfriend," she said.  
"What do you have to say about her being taken?" Rudy asked Roman.  
"Normally I don't go for women who's already taken but something tells me the relationship isn't as serious as she puts it out to be," Roman said.  
"Is it serious, Yasmin?" Rudy asked.  
"That's none of your business," she answered.  
"I think I'm with Roman on this one. It doesn't sound too serious," Rudy said.

Yasmin sent him a hard stare. He was crossing the line and he knew it. She didn't like to be put on the spot like that. So many people were listening and although she knew Carlos wasn't one of them, someone he knew might be and would tell him what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Yasmin. I'll stop messing with you now," Rudy said, then turned towards Roman. "You got any last words for her before I send her out to work again?"  
"Yes, I do. Yasmin, would you go out with me?" Roman asked.

She froze. What was she suppose to answer? Well, she was suppose to say no but she wanted to say yes.

"I... I..." She muttered.  
"Don't leave the poor man hanging like that," Rudy said.

She was embarrased. Instead of answering she just turned around and hurried out of the booth.

"I'm sorry, Roman, but that looks like a no," Rudy said.  
"I'm not giving up that easy," Roman said.  
"I bet you won't. Now, on to the commercials," Rudy said.

As the commercials were playing, Rudy went out to Yasmin.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of us to do that to you," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.

Roman came out to them.

"Yasmin," he said as he walked towards her.  
"Three minutes," Rudy said to Roman and walked back to the booth, giving them some privacy.  
"I'm sorry," he said and gently touched her arm.  
"Don't worry about it. Boys will be boys, right?" She said and smiled.  
"It's not like that. I really wanna take you out on a date," he said.  
"Still got a boyfriend," she said.  
"And a shitty one, he is," he said.

Her eyes went hard and she was just about to tell him off.

"Don't give me that look, don't deny it and don't make up any excuses for him," Roman said.

She sighed.

"Lunch after the show?" He asked.  
"Sure, why not?" She answered.

He gave her a huge smile, then turned around and walked back into the booth.


	3. A walk on the beach

The interview had been over for some time and now they were sitting at a little pizza place. Their plates were empty but they were still talking. They were the only customers in there which suited her just fine. He was a really nice man to be around and really easy to talk to. She enjoyed being around him.

Her phone buzzed. She read the text and put on a little smile.

"Good news?" He asked.  
"Just Rudy telling me that I have the rest of the day off and don't need to come back after this lunch break," she answered.

She sent Rudy a silent "thank you" in her mind. He was a good man, always looking out for his co-workers no matter how much he joked with them. She knew he had given her the day off so she could hang out with Roman. Rudy was deep inside a romantic and a sucker for a good love story shared at the office.

"Wanna go for a walk down at the beach then?" Roman asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

They got up and left the pizza place.

Not many people were at the beach that day although the weather was good. It was getting hot and she took of her cardigan. He noticed the bruise on the back of her shoulder. He wondered how big it was. He could only see the part sticking out of her top but he could see it went further down her back.

"What's that?" He asked, gently touching the bruise.

She cringed in pain and he quickly removed his hand.

"I fell in the shower this morning," she answered.

He stopped and took her hand.

"Stop it, just stop it. I told you, don't make up any excuses for him," he said.  
"I'm not making up..." she started but he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.  
"Seriously, stop it! Do you even believe your own lies?" He was starting to get a bit mad.  
"It's none of your business," she said and pulled her hand away from his.

She turned around and started walking away from him. He caught up with her quickly and stopped her.

"I know it's none of my business but I wanna make it my business. You don't wanna leave him, that's fine, but don't lie to me," he said.

She looked into his eyes and her tears suddenly started flowing.

"I hate my life!" She suddenly screamed and sat down in the sand.

He sat down beside her, put an arm around her and pulled her in. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let him hold her while she cried. Little by little her tears dried out and they just sat for a while like that, looking out on the water.

"He's an asshole," she suddenly said.  
"He sure is," he agreed with her.

She sighed.

"Why don't you leave him?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Out of fear, I guess," she said.  
"You're afraid he'll come after you if you leave?" He asked.  
"That too but I'm also afraid of being alone," she answered.  
"So you'll rather stay with him than being on your own?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Can we please not talk about it anymore?" She pleaded.

He gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"At least let me see that bruise," he said.  
"Do you have to?" She asked and sighed.  
"No, I don't have to but I want to. And I want you to know that you can trust me and that I'm here for you if you need me," he answered.

She pulled out of his arm and turned her back against him. He gently pulled up the top and looked at her back. Half of her back was a giant bruise.

"Shit, he was pissed last night," he said in shock.  
"Yeah, he didn't like that you tried to stand up for me," she said.  
"What did he do?" He asked.  
"Kicking, punching, yelling. I'm not even sure anymore. I just curled up against the wall while he attacked my back," she answered.  
"I'm sorry..." he started but she cut him off.  
"Enough of that. Let's not ruin this beautiful day," she said and stood up.

He got up as well and they continued walking down the beach. He still wanted to ask her more questions, get her to open up more, but he knew he had to let things evolve in her pace so he changed the subject.

"Do you think you can take the rest of the week off?" He asked.  
"Maybe. Why?" She asked.  
"We're in town for the rest of the week and I'd like for you to come to the arena with me tomorrow, meet some of the others, watch our show tomorrow night. That is, if you can get away from home," he answered.  
"Getting away is not the problem. He's not a jealous type, just a violent type," she said.  
"So you wanna come?" He asked.  
"Sure. Let me just call my work and see if I can take some days off. Shouldn't be a problem though," she answered.

She stepped away from him to call. He watched her from the distance while waiting. She sure was pretty and such a sweet woman. She deserved way better than being with that asshole. She walked back to him with a smile on her face.

"No problem at all," she said.  
"Cool. What are you gonna tell him?" He asked.  
"That I'm at work during the day and that I have to visit my parents tomorrow night. He never wanna come along to their place anyway," she answered.  
"Sneaky, sneaky," he said and smiled.

She smiled back and they continued down the beach.


	4. Little one

He had put her name on the list at the door and a security guard let her in without any problems as soon as he had scanned the list and found her name. She took a few steps inside, then took out her phone to text him that she had arrived. He had given her his number the day before and told her, he would be right out to get her as soon as she was there. She waited for a few seconds and saw two men approach her. They both looked crazy with their wild hair and wild beards and she felt a bit uneasy as one of them went over to her.

"Are you lost, little one?" He asked.  
"Not really. Just haven't been picked up yet," she answered, trying not to show that he kind of scared her.

He went closer to her.

"Come with me. I'll take really good care of you," he said and placed his hands on her shoulders.

By instinct she stepped backwards. This man was scaring her.

"Bray, what are you doing?" Roman's voice sounded from behind them.

Bray turned to look at Roman.

"I'm sorry. Does this little one belong to you?" Bray asked.

Roman walked over to them and saw the look on her face.

"Did he scare you? That's just Bray. He likes to stay in character when he thinks a fan is near to give them a little something extra to write home about," Roman said, chuckled a bit, then turned to Bray. "She's not a fan, Bray. She has no idea who you are."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Bray said and started laughing.

His eyes had suddenly turned kind and he didn't look as scary anymore.

"It's okay. You didn't know," she said and smiled at him.  
"Well, the offer still stands to take good care of you, little one. Any friend of Roman is a friend of mine," Bray said.  
"Thank you. It's Yasmin, by the way," she said.

Bray looked at her and smiled.

"Little one suits you better," he said, winked and then walked away.

Roman showed her around and they watched some of the guys practice in the ring while they sat on some chairs.

"I actually used to watch wrestling when I was younger," she said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes, back in the days. Shawn Michaels, Undertaker, Kane... I was a fan back then," she said.  
"Kane actually still works here," he said.  
"Really?" she asked surprised.  
"Yeah, you might meet him later today. He's a really nice guy," he answered.  
"I bet he is," she said.  
"So why did you stop watching?" He asked.  
"I met Carlos. He thinks wrestling is stupid and refuses to let me watch it," she answered.  
"That's just lame," he said.  
"I know but what can I do? Now that I'm here, I get to watch it again tonight for the first time in years. I can't wait to see what all you new people can do in the ring," she said.

He noticed her eyes light up and it made him smile.

"We're gonna give you a great show," he said.

They walked to the catering as lunch came around.

"Little one!" She heard Bray's voice yell at her from a table.  
"Let's go over to my new found friend," she said jokingly to Roman.

Roman nodded and they walked over to Bray to sit down and eat at the same table. She found that Bray was actually a really nice guy out of character and she felt calm around him. Sitting there between Roman and Bray, she felt safe. It was like all her problems disappeared for a while.

The hours went by fast. She got to meet a lot of the different wrestlers. As she finally met Kane, she couldn't help but blush. There was a little fangirl still hidden inside her. Roman found it cute and laughed at her. Kane was really nice and they had a short conversation before he had to get going. The evening drew near and it was almost time to open the doors to the public. Roman walked her out to her seat. She was sitting next to other friends and family members of some of the other wrestlers. The best seats in the house.

"After the show a security guard will come out and walk you all backstage. Just follow the pack and I'll come find you," he said.  
"I'm gonna be fine. You go do your thing and I'll be cheering you on," she said.

He hugged her quickly and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. Then he disappeared backstage. Shortly after the arena started to get filled with people.

She was stunned by the entire show. Wrestling sure hadn't left her heart and she loved what all these new people could do. It was still as awesome as she remembered. Roman and Bray were facing each other. Roman sent her a little smile as he walked pass her and stepped into the ring. She cheered him on. Shortly after Bray came out. He was back to the creepy character that had scared her earlier that day.

"I'm taking him down, little one," Bray shouted as he passed her.

No one else but him and her knew he was talking to her. Bray always shouted weird things so no one thought much about it. She knew he was giving her a little extra something with that sentence and it made her smile. However, he didn't take Roman down. Roman came out victorious and she was cheering from her seat as he raised his hands and then left the ring.

As promised they were all walked backstage where he came to find her.

"So what did you think?" He asked.  
"It was amazing. Still a fan of wrestling, I gotta admit," she answered.

He smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said and kissed her forehead.  
"What's up with those kisses today?" She asked and giggled.  
"I'm pretty sure you're gonna slap me if I try kissing you for real so I'm just gonna claim your forehead as mine from now on," he said and sent her a cheeky smile.  
"You're silly," she said.  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you're my friend. Friends get hugs and kisses," he said.

"Little one!" Bray's voice sounded as he came over to them.  
"Hey Bray," she said.  
"How did you like the show?" He asked.  
"I loved it. And thank you for talking to me as you entered. That made it extra special for me," she answered.  
"That was the plan, little one. Anyway, I'm off. See you again someday, I hope," he said.  
"You will. I promise," Roman said as Bray walked away.  
"You're making promises on my behalf now?" She asked.  
"You don't get a choice," he said and laughed.  
"So I'm your slave now?" She asked jokingly.  
"Office slave, Roman's slave... what's the difference?" He asked, still laughing.

She couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Anyway, only three more days left in this town. Any chance you can come here everyday and hang out with me?" He asked and looked at her hopefully.  
"Well, I did get the rest of the week off of work which only counts tomorrow seeing it is Friday. I'm always off in the weekends. I just need to come up with a solid excuse at home but I think I can manage," she answered.  
"Sounds good. I'll keep your name on the list in the door," he said.  
"However, I do need to get home now," she said.  
"That's too bad. I was just enjoying having you around," he said.

He walked her out of the arena and hugged her goodbye. He was just about to kiss her forehead again but she dug out of the way, laughing at him.

"That's not fair," he said.  
"Life's never fair," she said.

She turned around to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, I hope," he said.  
"I'll do my best," she said over her shoulder.


	5. One of the good ones

"Little one!" Bray yelled as he was walking towards her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back as he reached her.

"Looking for Roman, eh?" he asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Let me take you to him," he said and put his arm around her shoulders, leading the way.

"Why do you call me little one?" She asked while they were walking.  
"You're a precious jewel that needs to be taken care of," he answered.  
"I can take care of myself," she said.  
"Okay, you're a precious jewel that needs to be treated good. Better?" He said.  
"No, but I'll accept it," she said and giggled.

"Hey! Why do you have your filthy paws on my girl?" Roman asked as he saw them.  
"I'm just taking care of her for you," Bray answered.  
"I'm not your girl," she said but her words didn't seem to get through to any of them.  
"You have a good day, little one," Bray said as he removed his arm from her shoulders, then turned to Roman and said: "Careful with this one, big dog. She might be little but I got a feeling that she can bite back if you let her off the leash."

He winked at her before disappearing.

"I am not on a leash," she said, trying to sound as if she was sulking.

Roman just laughed and hugged her.

"I missed you," he said, then kissed her forehead.  
"That again," she said as she pushed him away.  
"I told you I claimed your forehead as mine. One day I might move on to your cheeks," he said and smiled.

They started walking.

"Did you come up with a good excuse?" He asked.  
"Yes. Turns out my parents are repainting all the ceilings in their house this weekend and they really need my help. It takes all three days before we're done," she said and giggled.  
"Smart move," he said.  
"Thank you," she said, actually feeling a bit proud of herself for coming up with that excuse and making Carlos buy it.

"Bray really likes you," he said as they continued walking.  
"I like him too. Why is it that he thinks I need to be taking care of?" She asked.

He sighed.

"I told him about your situation at home," he answered.  
"You did what?!" She yelled and stopped.

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed her outburst, then gently grabbed her arm and let her into an empty room, closing the door behind them.

"You had no right!" She was still yelling.  
"I know and I'm sorry but what was I suppose to tell him? He asked about your lip and the bruise on your back that we all can see when you're only wearing a small top," he said.  
"How about saying that I fell down the stairs, I was in a catfight or hey, even maybe tell him that it's none of his fucking business?" She was still yelling.

He put his arms around her. She tried pulling away from him but he refused to let go.

"I'm sorry. I know I had no right but I couldn't lie. I'm not a liar," he said.

She felt herself relax in his arms. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Forgive me," he whispered.  
"I can forgive but it's gonna take some effort on your part to earn my trust again," she said.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever it takes. I'll follow you around all day as a puppy and obey your every demand," he said.  
"You wanna be my slave now, do you?" She asked and cracked a little smile.  
"Whatever it takes to make you smile at me like that," he answered.

She blushed and he kissed her forehead.

"I really am sorry," he whispered.

She gently pulled out of his arms and turned around. He wasn't about to let her go though and quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back in. She felt his breath on her neck and felt aroused. She could feel his mouth was so close to her neck and she caught herself thinking how badly she wanted him to bow his head a little and let those lips touch her neck. None of them spoke. They both felt the tension in the room. He was just about to lean in as the door opened and Big Show entered. Roman let go off her and looked at the big man.

"Oh hi, I was looking for you. I didn't know you were busy," Big Show said as he looked from one person to the other, smiling widely.

She blushed.

"Want me to come back later?" Big Show asked.  
"No, it's alright. Come on in. I assume you wanna go over our match for tonight," Roman answered.

Big Show nodded and went into the room.

"My cue to leave," she said and walked towards the door.  
"No no, you can stay," Roman said.  
"It's okay. Do what you gotta do. Find me in catering afterwards," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She dumped down on a chair beside Bray in catering.

"Hey there, little one," he said and smiled.  
"Cut the bullshit," she said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Roman told me he told you," she answered.

Bray's eyes turned sad and he stopped smiling.

"He did, yes. To be fair, I asked and he answered. He wasn't just walking around telling everyone on his way," he said.  
"He had no right," she said.  
"Maybe he didn't but it's out now and there's nothing neither of us can do to change it," he said.

Why did he have to be so god damn smart about it? She wanted to be mad at him but he made it hard. He gently patted her hand.

"He cares about you, little one," he said.  
"Yeah, we're friends," she said.  
"Not like that and I think you already know that. He cares about you a lot. I see how happy he gets when you're around," he said.  
"I have a boyfriend," she said, trying to push the thought of her and Roman together out of her head.  
"I know. I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what you already know about your relationship and how you should handle it. I know that you already know just how messed up it is. But I am gonna tell you that Roman is one of the good ones," he said.  
"I know," she said, almost in a whispering voice.  
"Touching my girl again?" Roman's voice sounded behind her.

She turned her head and looked at him. Bray stopped patting her hand.

"Just comforting her," Bray answered and stood up.

He bowed down and whispered in her ear.

"One of the good ones. Remember that, little one."

Then he walked away.

Roman sat down next to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked.  
"Just clearing the air after the little mess you made," she answered.  
"I'm still sorry," he said.  
"I know. Stop apologizing. Let's get something to eat instead," she said and smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan," he said and smiled back.


	6. I promise to behave

The weekend went by too fast and Sunday had arrived. She was walking around backstage shortly before the show was about to start. She had declined to sit in the arena as usual. Considering it was her last day with him, she wanted to be as near him as possible. She kept her distance, letting him get into the zone and get ready for his match, but she didn't take her eyes off him. He sent her a smile just before entering the arena for his match.

She watched him on a monitor. He looked so good out there. So good, so strong, so powerful. She bit down on her lower lip as a dirty thought crossed her mind. She wasn't suppose to think that way about him but she couldn't help herself.

He put his arm around her shoulders as he came backstage again. He was sweaty but she didn't mind.

"How was it?" He asked.  
"Amazing as always. You were born to be in that ring. You look so good out there," she answered.  
"Yeah?" He said and smirked at her.  
"Don't get any funny thoughts," she said and giggled.  
"Around you, that's impossible," he said and winked.

He removed his arm again and started walking to the changing room. He came back shortly after, still sweaty and wearing his ring gear, with his bag in his hand. She raised her eyebrows at her.

"The hot water suddenly isn't working and they can't get anyone out to fix it on a late Sunday evening so I'm heading back to my hotel room to shower," he said.  
"Oh," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
"You wanna come along?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea," she said, rubbing her hands together, clearly feeling nervous.  
"Hey, look at me," he said and placed two fingers under her chin to lift up her head.

She looked at him.

"I promise to behave. I know I'm flirtatious but I promise I won't touch you. Not unless you want me to, of course," he said and sent her a big smile.  
"Well, I guess it won't hurt," she said quietly.

He took her hand and smiled and they walked out of the arena together.

"Make yourself at home," he said as they entered his hotel room.

He walked towards the bathroom, stopped in the open door and looked at her.

"You want me to leave the door ajar so you can peek on me while showering?" He asked and giggled.  
"Is there ever any time where you don't try to flirt?" She asked.  
"When I'm sleeping. Of course, I could be talking in my sleep without knowing so I'm not even sure about that," he said.

She laughed. He closed the door to the bathroom and shortly after she heard the water turn on. She had to admit that peeking wouldn't be the worst idea right now. She looked at the closed bathroom door and shook her head.

"Silly girl," she muttered to herself.

She took off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, just looking out in the air, thinking these last days through. It sure had been some really good days and she was sad they were about to end. He opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out.

"Ehm... Don't get mad now, okay? I forgot to bring clean clothes with me in here so I'm coming out," he said.

He walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Holy fuck!" She blurted out.

He laughed and looked at her. She looked down on the floor. He was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she hadn't thought she'd see him practical naked.

"If anyone should be shy, it should be me. At least you're dressed," he chuckled.

He walked over and grabbed his bag. He walked back towards the bathroom but stopped. Instead he dropped the bag, walked over to her and bent down in his knees to meet her eyes that were still turned towards the floor.

"It's okay," he said and smiled.  
"God damn it, you're hot," she blurted out, immetiately turning bright red by her own words.

They weren't meant to come out. She was only suppose to think them, not say them out loud. It didn't make it better that he was right there in front of her.

"Yeah? You think I'm hot?" He asked and smiled.  
"Please get dressed," she said in a low voice.  
"As you wish," he said.

He kissed her forehead, got up, grabbed the bag again and went back to the bathroom. He came back out shortly after wearing a pair of black jeans but no socks and no shirt.

"Still not helping," she said as she looked at his bear chest.  
"Hey, I said I'd behave, not that I would cover up," he said.  
"That is not behaving," she said.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked and smirked at her.

She got up and walked over to her shoes.

"Leave," she answered.

She didn't even get to bend down to grab her shoes before he was in front of her. He put his arms around her.

"Don't leave," he said in a low tone in her ear.

She didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around his back and inhaled the fresh smell of him. He pushed her backwards until her back connected with the wall. He looked down at her and bowed his head to kiss her forehead. He didn't stop though but continued down to kiss her cheek, slowly moving towards her mouth.

"You promised," she said, her voice was shaking.  
"I promised I wouldn't touch you unless you want me to and something tells me that you do," he said.

His face was so close to hers.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop," he said.

She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She just looked at him, waiting for his next move, welcoming it. He closed the small gap between their faces and kissed her.

It felt like the earth moved. Never had she been kissed that passionately. She loved it. She held him tight, pulled him as near as possible. Although it was wrong, it just felt so right. His hand went under her top, carressing her stomach and back. He pulled her away from the wall and led her towards the bed while still kissing her. She followed him blindly.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and laid down next to her. He kissed her and let his fingers wander around on her body. She had a hand on his back and a hand in his hair, running her fingers through it, wanting him so bad. His hand went for her jeans. He opened the button and placed his fingers on the zipper, ready to pull it down. She stopped him.

"No, I can't," she said and pushed her way out of his grib.

She got out of the bed and buttoned her jeans.

"I'm sorry," he said and got out of bed too.

He walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her but she dug down and went around him towards her shoes. She bowed down to pick them up from the floor. He walked over to her.

"Don't leave like this," he said.  
"I'm sorry but I can't do this, Roman," she said while putting her shoes on.  
"It's okay. We don't have to do anything. I got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry. Just don't leave like this. I don't want us to be on bad terms," he said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"We're not. Trust me. We're still friends if you can settle for that," she said.  
"I can. I promise," he said.  
"Good. Walk me down then?" She asked.

He nodded, grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"Sure, now you get dressed," she said and giggled as she opened the door.

He hugged her tight outside.

"I don't wanna leave this city. I'm gonna miss you," he said.  
"I'm gonna miss you too," she said.  
"I'm gonna figure something out. Have you flown out to meet me somewhere," he said.  
"It's gonna be hard to come up with an excuse for me being away for several days without coming home to sleep," she said.  
"We'll figure it out. I wanna see you again," he said.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I am gonna miss those kisses," she said and smiled.

He placed another one on her forehead and she giggled.

"I don't wanna let you go," he said.  
"You got my number. Don't be a stranger," she said and wiggled her way out of his arms.  
"I won't. I promise," he said.  
"Bye Roman," she said and started to walk away.

She felt her heart get heavy the further away from him she got.


	7. Getting help from Rudy

He called her next day during her lunch break.

"My flight is delayed so I'm still stuck at the airport," he said.  
"That's too bad," she said while chewing on the last bite of bread from her meal.  
"Any chance you can come hang out with me?" He asked.  
"I wish. I don't think it's too wise of me to ask for more time off after last week," she answered.  
"I know. Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He said and laughed.

She pushed the plate away and took a sip of the water in front of her.

"So how long are you stuck here?" She asked.  
"Not too long. They say we will take off in an hour," he answered.  
"That's soon enough for you to get there before it gets too late," she said.  
"Yeah. Oh... I was thinking. Next week from Monday till Wednesday we will be in my home town. I'd like to fly you out here," he said.  
"I wish I could give you an answer right now but I gotta think about it. I don't know if I can get time off or come up with an excuse," she said.  
"We got time to work something out. And if you can't, it's totally okay. I mean, you'll break my heart but I'll survive," he said and chuckled a bit.  
"Break your heart? Being a dramaqueen now, are we?" She asked and chuckled back.  
"Being stuck at an airport does that to you. Anyway, as I said, it's my home town so you can stay with me in my house," he said.

She held her breath and didn't answer.

"Or I'll get you a hotel room if you're more comfortable with that," he said, hoping she wouldn't take him up on that offer.  
"I don't know, Roman," she said.

"Who is it?" She heard Bray's voice through the phone.  
"It's Yasmin," Roman answered.

She heard some commotion.

"Hey, give that back," Roman hissed.  
"Little one!" Bray's voice was right in her ear.  
"Hey Bray, stuck at the airport together with Roman, eh?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and all he does is talk about you," Bray answered and laughed.  
"Shut up!" Roman hissed somewhere near by the phone.  
"Do me a favour and say yes to seeing him again before he drives me crazy. I have to be around him every day. Besides, I miss you too," Bray said.  
"I'll try. I can't make any promises. Alright?" She said.  
"Alright, little one. You're getting the big dog again before he chews off my head," Bray said and handed the phone back to Roman.

"Sorry about that," he said once he was back on the phone with her.  
"It's okay. I like Bray. He's a funny man," she said.  
"I won't tell him that and give his confidence that boost. I'll never hear the end of it if I do," he said.

She laughed a little.

"Anyway, I gotta go. They're finally letting us board the plane. Stay safe, okay?" He said.  
"You too," she said and hung up.

Later that day Rudy called her into his office.

"Please sit down," he said.

She felt nervous as she sat down. He never called her in for a conversation.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked.  
"What? No no, nothing at all. You have nothing to worry about," he said as he handed her a piece of paper.

She read it. It was a letter saying that the people working there had to go away on a teambuilding trip.

"What's this?" She asked.  
"That is your cover," he said.  
"My cover for what?" She asked, feeling confused.  
"Roman called me. He told me he's like to fly you out Monday till Wednesday next week and that you needed to get time off work and a cover at home. He asked for my help. This is me helping," he answered.  
"Oh my god!" She blurted out.  
"Please tell me you're happy," he said.  
"I am. Thank you," she said and smiled.

She got up and walked to the door. Before opening it she turned towards him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me?" She asked.  
"Oh Yasmin, you're such a sweet woman and you don't even see your own worth. I'm doing it because you deserve it. And because Roman promised me an exclusive interview next time he's back in this town," he said and laughed.  
"Thank you so much," she said.

She opened the door and walked out.

Later when she came home she handed Carlos the letter.

"I'm supposed to go away next week for some teambuilding with work," she said.

He read the letter.

"Why? You've never done that before," he said.  
"I don't know. The boss just said we needed to do it. It's mandatory. I'll lose my job if I don't go," she said.

She was surprised how easy it was for her to lie to him.

"Guess I can't stop you then," he said and walked out of the room.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going out!" He yelled.

She heard him slam the door. She took out her phone and called Roman.

"Guess what," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm coming to see you next week," she answered.  
"That's so good to hear. I can't wait to see you again," he said.  
"Thank you for calling Rudy and getting him to help," she said.  
"No problem. Now, I hate asking this but I need to know. You want me to book you a hotel room or you wanna stay at my place?" He asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds. She knew what she was supposed to answer but she just couldn't do it.

"Your place," she said.

He let out a sound and she could just imagine him smiling on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry, I have a guest room for you," he said.  
"Perfect," she said.


	8. Guest room

It was 3 in the morning. She was standing in the bathroom, looking at her bruised body in the mirror. Her left side had been his target this time. Her thigh wasn't all too bad but her ribs looked like shit. He had gotten some good kicks in while she had tried to curl up on the floor and protect herself. She didn't have time to worry about that now. She was on her way out to catch an early morning flight to see Roman. She put on a knee long purple skirt and a black shirt. She quietly went through the house, grabbed her bag and went out of the door. He was sound asleep in the bedroom as she left.

She was happy as the plane landed. The seat had been uncomfortable to sit in with her bruised body but she had grinned her teeth and not made a sound all the way. Now she was off the plane and waited for her bag. As it came rolling out, she grabbed it and made her way out of the gate. She saw him right away. He was so tall that he couldn't hide between any of the many people waiting for their friends and family to come out. He put on a huge smile as he saw her.

"Finally," he said and put his arms around her shoulders, dragging her in to a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him too.

"I've missed you," he said down in her hair.  
"I've missed you too," she said.

He pulled his head free from her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he grabbed her bag with one hand and her hand with the other and led her out of the airport and to his car.

"Wow," she said as she walked around in his house a little later.  
"Like what you see?" He asked.  
"I didn't know it was this big," she said.  
"A big guy needs big things," he said jokingly.

He didn't mean anything sexual by that joke but her eyes went to his crotch as she caught herself wondering if he was big down there as well. She looked up and saw that he had caught her staring at him like that. Her face went all red. He just started laughing.

"If you want, I can show you so you can get it out of the system," he said between his laughs.  
"No thanks," she said and quickly turned around, feeling so ashamed by her own actions.  
"It's alright. Let me show you to your room," he said.

He started walking through the house and she followed him. He opened a door to a room that had a bed and a dresser. He walked inside and put her bag on the bed.

"Nothing fancy but I hope it's good enough for you," he said.  
"It's perfect," she said.

He walked out of the room and to the door right across from it. He opened it.

"And this is the bedroom. If you need anything during the night, you just come in here," he said.  
"Roger," she said.  
"I mean it. Anything at all. If you can't find anything, if you have a nightmare, if you wanna cuddle or even if you just wanna be a creepy stalker and watch me sleep," he said.  
"I'll be sure to do that. Creep up on you, I mean," she giggled.  
"Now, here's my plan. We go to lunch. There's this little diner I'd like to take you. I think you'll like it there. Afterwards we have to go to the arena. But tomorrow..." He said and walked closed to her.  
"Tomorrow what?" She asked.

He put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Tomorrow I actually have the day off so we can do whatever we like," he said and smiled.

She felt her heart skip a beat. A whole day alone with him. No work, no nothing.

"That sounds good," she said and smiled back.

He kissed her forehead and let go of her.

"Let's go," he said.

After lunch they drove to the arena. She had barely made it inside before she heard Bray's voice yelling from somewhere.

"Little one!"

She turned around and saw Bray come running towards her. He grabbed her around the waist to swing her around and she screamed in pain. He quickly let go.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. What did I do?" He asked nervously.

She was bending forward, her hands on her left side, tears in her eyes.

"It's not you," she tried saying through her pain.  
"What did he do to you this time?" She heard Roman ask as he gently helped her in a normal standing position again.  
"Nothing," she tried lying her way out of it.

Roman's eyes were slightly angry.

"Don't lie to me. What did he do to you?" He asked again.  
"Really, it's nothing. Can't we just..." She began but was cut off my Roman pulling up her shirt and revealing her bruised ribs.  
"Holy shit!" Bray blurted out next to them.

She felt the tears running down her face and she quickly pushed Roman's hand away and pulled her shirt back down before anyone else would notice. She looked at Roman with begging eyes.

"Please, Roman, not here," she said, almost whispering.

He didn't answer. He just pulled her in to hug her. She let herself go limp in his arms while her tears spilled into his shirt. He gently led her into an empty room near by and closed the door behind them. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this trip for us," she said.  
"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't ruin anything. He did. Now tell me what he did to you," he said.  
"He got mad that I didn't hear him talking to me last night. I was caught up in a good book and when I read, the world around me disappear. Suddenly I felt this pain in my side and I was lying on the floor while he was kicking me," she said.

She looked down on the floor, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Oh baby," he whispered as he pulled her back in for another hug.  
"Can't we just... forget it for now?" She asked.  
"It's not something I can just push out of my mind," he answered.  
"I know but I really don't want this trip to be ruined. I'm here with you. I've been looking forward to it. Can't we just not talk about it for now and enjoy our time together?" She asked.  
"Sure," he said and kissed her forehead.

He smiled at her but his smile didn't reach his eyes. She couldn't blame him. They walked out of the room again. Bray was still standing on the other side, waiting for them. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You just let me know, little one, and I'll drag that son of a bitch to hell," Bray said.  
"Bray, you're in creepy mode again," she said and sent him a little smile.  
"I'll go full mental for you if it's needed," he said and smiled back.

The evening came and went by fast. The show was just as amazing as it had been when they had been in her home town. She stayed backstage. Her body was too soar to be sitting on a hard chair for several hours. Instead she watched from a monitor and hung out with some of the superstars and got to know them a little better.

They were at his home again after the show. They were standing in the hallway between the bedroom and the guest room. None of them were in a hurry to enter their rooms. As much as she wanted to enter the bedroom with him, she was holding herself back. She still wasn't sure about herself and even though Carlos treated her like crap, it would still be cheating. She had never cheated on him before.

"Remember what I said earlier. Anything at all, just come running," Roman said.  
"I know. Thank you," she said.

He was still standing there, just looking at her. He sure wasn't making it easy on her. It took all her willpower to turn away from him.

"Anyway, goodnight," she said as she walked to her door.

She was just about to open it when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around and pushed her up against the door. He leaned in and kissed her. Just a short kiss with no tongue but none the less, he was still kissing her as if he was testing whether or not she would allow him.

"Roman," she whispered as she put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Tell me to stop," he said.  
"I told you that last time. We can't do this. I can't do this," she said.

She reached her hand behind her back and opened the door. She backed into the room. He stayed there, watching her.

"You better lock that door," he said jokingly.  
"Goodnight Roman," she said and smiled as she closed the door.

She held her breath as she heard him walk across the hallway and into his bedroom. As she heard him close the door, she started breathing again.

"Aw man," she whispered to herself and smiled.

She took off all her clothes except for her panties and put on a white tank top to sleep in. She crawled under the cover and closed her eyes while still feeling his lips against hers.


	9. I can't deny that I want you

She woke up at 6 am the next morning. She was never good at sleeping in. She got out of bed and opened the door. The door to the bedroom was still closed. No need to put on some clothes, she thought. He would probably be sleeping for several more hours. She tiptoed out of the room and to the bathroom where she peed and brushed her teeth. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. She went into the livingroom and looked out of the window. The sun was slowly starting to rise. She emptied the glass and put it down on the window shelf.

"Beautiful sight," his voice sounded behind her.

She jumped. She hadn't heard him come in. He had startled her. He chuckled as she turned around and looked at him. He was standing in his boxers.

"Yeah, the sunset is beautiful," she said.  
"Yeah, that too but I wasn't talking about the sunset," he said as he eyed her up and down.

She suddenly became very aware of how little clothes she was wearing and tried to pull the tank top down to cover herself which only made him chuckle even more.

"You're so cute when you get all shy and nervous," he said as he walked towards her.

She blushed and turned around to look out of the window again in hope of getting the red colour out of her face soon. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked at the sunset with her.

"You're really not making this easy for me," he said and kissed her shoulder.  
"Neither are you," she said, slightly pushing her butt backwards towards his crotch.

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe the beautiful scenery with the sunset.

"One more time you do that and I'm not gonna stop even if you beg me to," he said and moved his mouth from her shoulder towards her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on her as he came closer to her neck.

She pushed her butt more backwards and felt how he got an erection that pressed up against her. His mouth reached her neck. She tilted her head slightly backwards and let out a little sigh as his lips and tongue touched her neck.

He spun her around and pulled her in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close while he was kissing her. He started leading her backwards while still kissing her. He got her into his bedroom. He had one hand on her back while the other went under the tank top, touching one of her breasts, gently squeezing the nipple. She let out a little moan.

He moved her towards the bed but as he tried to push her down on it, she resisted. In that moment she hated herself. She had let him on, she had allowed this to happen, and now she declined him once again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He sighed and pulled his hand out of the tank top.

"You're killing me here," he said.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm such a fucking tease," she sneered, more at herself than at him.

She pushed past him and went into the guest room with him following behind.

"It's okay. Really, it is," he said.

She angrily put on a pair of jeans.

"No, it's not. I can't do this to you. It's not okay," she hissed.

She pushed past him again and went through the house to the hallway and put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to clear my head," she said.  
"Wait..." He started saying but she had already opened the door and hurried out of it.

He let her walk. He felt it was important to her. He went to brush his teeth and take a shower. He put on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of grey jeans and then he waited. When she hadn't come back after an hour, he tried calling her, only to hear the sound of her phone ringing from the guest room. In her hurry out of the house, away from him, she hadn't taken it with him.

As more time passed, he started getting nervous. He was conflicting in his mind whether or not to stay and wait for her or go look for her. It didn't make it better that it started pouring down. She was out there in a pair of jeans and a tank top and nothing else in that heavy rain. He felt powerless.

She finally came back after three hours. She was soaked. Her hair was dripping and he could see her breasts through her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra and the tank top was white which made it see through as it had turned wet. She was shivering from the cold. He grabbed a blanket from the couch but she stopped him before he could wrap it around her.

"I need to say this," she said and paused.

He looked at her, waiting to hear what was on her mind.

"I've walked around just thinking. Mainly thinking about you, us, what I want and what I feel is right. No matter how I turn it in my head, it will be cheating if I'm with you," she said.

He kept looking at her, still not saying anything.

"But no matter how much I try to reason with myself that it's wrong, I just can't. It doesn't feel wrong when I'm with you. I can't deny that I want you," she said.

She looked at him, hoping he would speak.

"Say something," she pleaded.

He dropped the blanket on the floor and went straight over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He placed his hands on her butt, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on his bed and laid down next to her. He pulled the tank top off her. His mouth was all over her, trailing down her entire body, kissing every inch of her. There was no resistance this time as he opened her jeans. He pulled them off her and kissed her thighs, slowly making his way up to her crotch. He placed his fingers on the edge of her panties and looked up at her to make sure she wanted this. She bit her lower lip and he took that as a yes. He pulled down the panties and threw them on the floor.

She tilted her head backwards and pushed her crotch upwards as soon as his tongue hit her clit. It had been so many years since any man had pleasured her like that and she had a hard time controlling herself. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still while he was pleasuring her. She was moaning and it was like music to him. She started shivering again but from pleasure instead of cold as he made her cum. He kept licking until her body relaxed.

He looked up at her and smiled. He crawled up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Her hands went down to his jeans and she opened them. He moved away from her and got out of bed to take off his jeans and boxers. Her eyes widened as she saw his erection and it made him chuckle.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.  
"You sure weren't kidding about being a big boy," she answered and bit down on her lower lip.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Don't worry. I promise to be gentle," he said.  
"No need," she said, giving him a dirty look.

He placed himself between her legs. He reached down and pushed in two fingers to make sure she was wet enough for him. He became more eager as he felt how wet she was. He pulled out his fingers and placed his dick at her entrance. He slowly pushed in while keeping his eyes on her face to see how she reacted. She closed her eyes and sighed. When he was finally all the way in, he leaned in to kiss her again before he started thrusting in and out of her. Her hands were all over him. She couldn't get enough of him. She was touching, scratching and clawing. He increased the speed and her moaning got louder.

"Keep going," she whispered through her moans.

He knew he couldn't last long. It was too damn good. He reached down behind her and squeezed one of her buttocks. She pushed up towards him as she came again. He kept thrusting into her at the same pace, letting her ride out her orgasm, feeling how her muscles squeezed his dick just right, and then he came too. He rolled down next to her and pulled her up on his arm.

"You are incredible," he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him, closed her eyes and just enjoyed lying in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"Yes, I am," she answered.  
"Good, because I'm not done with you yet," he said.  
"Oh really?" She said.  
"You had me cumming way too early this first time around. That hurts my manhood. I have to show you what I got," he said and chuckled.  
"Bring it on, big boy," she said.

He rolled her around on her back again and placed himself on top of her again.


	10. Frustrated

She was standing naked in the livingroom looking out in the darkness through the window. The moon was shining but there weren't many stars. It was only 5 in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep. Although he had done his best to tire her out with amazing sex through out the entire day before, she was still wide awake.

"Come back to bed," she heard him behind her.

He put his hands around her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"I can't sleep," she said as she enjoyed his small kisses.  
"Something's on your mind?" He asked.  
"Yeah... I'm feeling... Well... Mixed emotions. Happy and sad at the same time," she answered.  
"How come?" He asked.  
"Happy that I'm here with you. Sad that I have to go home in a few hours," she answered.

He bent his knees as he started kissing her down her back. A silent moan escaped her lips. He moved to the left and gently kissed her bruised ribs as if he wanted to make them better that way.

"Don't go home. Stay here," he said between his kisses.

She didn't find it fair. It felt like he was blackmailing her into feeling guilty about going home as he was kissing her bruises. The bruises she had brought with her from home, the bruises that they both knew pretty soon would be joined by new ones. She turned around and looked down at him.

"I can't," she said.  
"You could if you would," he said.  
"Let's be realistic about this. We've only known each other for barely two weeks. I'm not just gonna drop my entire life behind to run away with you," she said.

He sighed and stood up again.

"I know. I'm way out of line. It's just... This is what you do to me. You drive me crazy," he said and chuckled a little as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

He held her close for a few seconds and then pushed her backwards up against the patio door. He kissed her passionately as he grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt how he slowly lowered her down on his dick. She gasped a little as she felt him enter. She leaned back against the door as he started to thrust into her. His movements were fast and wild and at the same time so filled with passion that she couldn't get enough. It didn't take him long to make her cum. She held on tight as he kept thrusting into her. He increased the pace, getting more wild, making her feel a sensation she had never felt before. She dug her nails into his back as he made her cum a second time. He thrust into her a couple of more times before he growled into her ear as he came.

They stood still for a couple of seconds, catching their breaths, before he let her down on the floor again.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," he said.  
"You almost seemed kind of angry," she said.  
"Not angry. Frustrated," he said.

She wrinkled her eyesbrows, looking at him.

"Frustrated that you're leaving. Don't judge me," he said.  
"I'm not," she said and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

He suddenly started laughing as he looked over her shoulder. She turned around to see a perfect print of her butt on the glass door.

"At least you're leaving a part of you behind," he chuckled.

Later that day they were standing in the airport, saying goodbye. He was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie so that no one would recognize him. The last thing they needed right now was a picture of them together out in the media. He held her close.

"I really wish you'd stay," he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm only a phonecall away," she said.  
"It's not the same," he said.  
"I know but would you rather not keep in contact at all?" She asked.  
"Never," he answered and kissed her.

They heard a voice in the speakers saying that her flight was boarding. She pushed herself out of his arms and turned around to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back in for one final kiss.

"I really gotta go now," she said.  
"I know," he said and let go off her hand.

She walked towards the gate. She turned around and looked at him one last time. He lifted his hand and waved at her. She waved back, turned around and boarded the plane.


	11. Surprise

"How was your trip?" Rudy asked Thursday morning as she came back in at work.  
"Really good. Who knew teambuilding would be such a good experience? I won't mind you sending me for another round some other time," she answered and winked at him.  
"That's really good to hear. You look different though," he said.  
"Different?" She asked.  
"Yeah, there's some sort of glow around you," he answered.  
"Must be the good weather," she said.  
"Nah, I think you might be in love," he said and smiled.  
"Shut up," she said and turned around before he could see her blush.

She heard him chuckle behind her as she went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

Thursday, Friday and Saturday went by without any problems. It wasn't until Sunday that she felt Carlos' anger again. She had forgotten to buy milk. She had planned to go buy it early in the morning before he woke up but Roman had called and she had completely lost tracked of time as she had snuck out in the garden to talk to him. Carlos got out of bed two minutes after she had ended the conversation and she had no chance in getting out of the house to buy his god damn milk. He was furiated. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head down into the kitchen table three times before letting go off her. She dropped to the floor and felt blood run down her face. Carlos left the kitchen and soon after the house as well.

She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. Her skin right beside her eye had cracked and the blood was running from there. She cleaned up the best she could. She sighed by the sight of her face in the mirror.

"I hate you," she growled at her mirror image, although the words were meant for Carlos and not herself.

She grabbed her phone to call Roman. Although they had literally just spoken 20 minutes ago, she needed to hear his sweet voice in that moment.

"What's up, baby? Miss me already?" He said as he answered the phone.  
"Yeah, something like that," she answered.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked concerned.  
"Nothing. I just needed to hear your voice," she answered.  
"I told you before, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong," he said.

She sighed and started telling him. She was stuttering, finding it hard to get the words out, but eventually she managed. He didn't say anything while she spoke but she could hear in his breathing that he was angry.

"That's it! I'm coming to kick the shit out of him," he finally said as she was done telling him what had happened.  
"No, you're not," she said firmly.  
"I can't just sit here knowing what I know," he said, his tone was sad.  
"You have your career to worry about. You can't walk around beating up people," she said.  
"Screw my career. I have you to worry about," he said.  
"You won't be the voice of reason but I will. You're not doing anything. I don't wanna see you end up in jail because of that loser," she said.

He sighed on the other end.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.  
"I am," she said.  
"So what can I do to make you feel better?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Tell me something funny or real. Something from your daily life," she answered.  
"When the sun hits the patio door just right, I can still see your ass," he said.

She burst out laughing.

Rudy gave her a concerned look the next morning as she came into work.

"Again?" He asked as he looked at her face.  
"Not now, Rudy," she said and walked straight to the kitchen.

He followed her out there.

"When then?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Never," she answered.  
"You can't keep on living like this," he said.  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
"Because I care about you. You should know that by now. Didn't I just help you out last week so you could go see Roman?" He asked.  
"I thought that was about getting an exclusive interview," she answered.  
"Don't give me that. You know damn well what it was about," he said and turned around to walk out of the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, Rudy," she yelled after him as he stormed off.

She didn't mean to make him angry. A couple of minutes later she walked in with a freshly brewed cup of coffee to Rudy.

"I'm sorry, Rudy. I was a bitch before," she said.  
"It's okay," he said.

Her phone rang.

"Shit, sorry," she said, leaving it in her pocket.  
"You might wanna get that," he said.

He gave her a look that she couldn't quite figure out. She took out her phone and saw Roman's name on the display.

"Answer it," Rudy said.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Roman," she said.  
"Caught you at a bad time?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm at work. Can I call you later?" She asked.  
"One minute. I know you said I couldn't come out and beat him up," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"But you didn't say anything about me coming out here just to see you," he said.

It took her a second to realize that the last sentence didn't come from her phone but from behind her. She turned around to see Roman standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god," she said and let herself being pulled in for a hug.

They stood like that for a few seconds until Rudy coughed from his desk.

"Oh sorry," she said and dragged Roman with her to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing Rudy had a finger in it this time again," she said.  
"He sure did," he answered.

He pulled her in to kiss her, then moved his fingers up to gently touch the cut next to her eye.

"That son of a bitch," he growled.  
"Don't worry about it. I've had worse," she said.  
"That doesn't make it any better or alright in any way," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Two minutes!" They heard Rudy yell as he walked pass the door and into the booth.

She looked at Roman.

"I promised him an interview," he said.  
"Of course you did," she said.  
"Well, good thing I did because if I stay much longer in here, I'm gonna force you down on that kitchen table and have my way with you," he said and winked before walking out of the kitchen and towards the booth.

She followed after to watch the interview through the window. This time it was different. Last time he had talked about wanting to take her out on a date. This time she was his. Well, sort of.

"So Roman, last time you talked about having a crush on one of our workers here at the station. How are things in that department?" Rudy asked.  
"I'm a gentleman, Rudy. I don't kiss and tell," Roman answered.  
"So there has been kissing?" Rudy asked.  
"Let's just say I'm still working on it," Roman answered.

He turned his head and winked at her through the window. She smiled back at him.

He came back out to her after the interview.

"I'm staying at the hotel till tomorrow. Can you come see me after work?" He asked.  
"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem," she answered.  
"Room 17," he said.

He kissed her quickly.

"Gonna be missing you all day," he said as he walked off.

It wasn't easy to get through the day knowing he was so close and waiting for her. The hours seemed to be extra long but eventually the work day was done. She sprinted out of the building and jumped into a cap to get down there faster. She knocked on the door to his room. He opened. He was only wearing his boxers. She looked at him and bit her lip. She gently put her fingertips inside the edge of the boxers.

"Waiting for me?" She asked.

He smiled, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him as he was over her right away. He tore her clothes off and pushed her down on the bed. He pulled down his boxers before laying down next to her. She pushed him onto his back and crawled down between his legs. His dick was already hard as she took it in her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, moaning, as she moved her head up and down.

"Stop or I'm gonna cum," he moaned as he dragged her head upwards.

She smiled at him as she crawled up towards him. She placed a leg on each side of him and let her pussy slide down on his dick. He let out a loud sound of pleasure. She smiled at his sound and started moving up and down, rolling her hips, giving him what they both needed in that moment. He grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her, his movements meeting hers. As he could feel she was getting close, he rolled her around on her back and thrusted into her fast, hitting just the right spot, making her cum. He followed shortly after.

He rolled down next to her. They were both sweaty.

"I love it when you do that," she said shortly after.  
"When I do what?" He asked.  
"When you roll me around like that, taking control, giving me..." She said and bit her lip.  
"An orgasm? Pleasure?" He said and chuckled.  
"Aha," she said and felt herself blush.  
"And I love seeing you like that under me," he said and kissed her.

He stood up.

"Care to join me for a shower?" He asked.  
"Sure," she said and got out of bed.  
"Any chance I can make you stay the night?" He asked as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"No excuses you can use? Your parents don't need to repaint something else?" He asked.  
"No, but I can always say I fell asleep on their couch and they let me crash there," she answered.  
"He'll buy that?" He asked.  
"No idea. Only one way to find out," she answered.  
"Don't do it on my behalf. Only do it for you and if you want to," he said.  
"I want to. I wanna be here with you," she said.

She walked past him into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Now, are you gonna join me in the shower for a good time or do I have to masturbate in there?" She asked cocky.

She laughed out loud as he pushed her into the shower and up against the wall while his hand went between her legs.


	12. You have to let me go

He woke up the next morning to hear her voice muttering. He opened his eyes to see she wasn't in bed with him anymore. He sat up and heard that her voice was coming from the bathroom. He walked over to the door and listened. It didn't take him long to realize she was on the phone with Carlos.

"No, I'm not lying. I fell asleep on the couch and mom let me sleep. I'm sorry."

He sighed and walked back to the bed and sat down on it. He didn't wanna eavesdrop more. He waited for her to finish the conversation. She walked out a couple of minutes later. He looked at her concerned.

"Are things bad?" He asked.  
"Yeah, a little," she answered.

She walked over and started to get dressed. He got up and walked over to her.

"He didn't buy it?" He asked.  
"No," she whispered.

He put his arms around her. He just wanted to protect her from this crazy man.

"Don't leave," he said.  
"I have to," she said and gently pushed her way out of his arms.

She walked towards the door and he followed. Before she could open it, he spun her around, pushed her gently up towards the door and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I don't want to let you go," he whispered.  
"You have to. I have to go to work and you have a flight to catch," she whispered back.

He knew she was right. He kissed her again and then released her from his grib. She opened the door and walked out of it. His sad eyes followed her leave.

The day went by too fast. She was dreading to go home. She had called her mom that morning on her way to work to fill her in on the lie and her mom promised to lie for her if Carlos were to call and ask if she had really spent the night at their house.

He was there when she got home. She took a deep breath before opening the door. He was waiting for her in the hallway with arms crossed and a hateful look.

"Where were you tonight?" He sneered.  
"At my parents' house. I already told you that," she said.  
"I don't believe you," he said.  
"Call them and ask then," she said.

It didn't matter. She knew he would never call. He didn't care whether or not she was lying or telling the truth. It didn't matter to him when he was in this mood. She turned her back against him to hang up her jacket. She felt a blow to the back of her head and she stumbled forward into the wall. He grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her into the house. The pain was unbearable and she was screaming while trying to claw her way out of his grib but he didn't let go.

"You are a fucking little cunt, a worthless whore!" He screamed at her as he finally let go off her hair.

She tried to get up but his fist sent her right back down on the floor. She felt everything around her shake from the blow and her vision blurred for a few seconds. He turned his focus away from her face and instead started hitting her in the stomach. It felt like forever before he finally stopped. She had a hard time breathing from the pain but he didn't care. He just left her there and walked out of the house.

When she finally managed to get off the floor, everything around her was quiet. She lifted up her shirt to see her stomach starting to turn black and blue. It hurt like hell. She made her way slowly towards the bathroom to look at her face. There wasn't much to see. He hadn't cracked the skin this time around or left any visible bruises.

She heard her phone ring and slowly made her way through the house towards it. She saw Roman's name on the display and was just about to not accept the call. He didn't need this shit in his life. However, she didn't have it in her heart to ignore him.

"Hello," she gritted her teeth and tried sounding normal but there was no fooling him.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Are we gonna go through this every time? You know better than to lie to me," he said.  
"Then stop asking me questions I don't wanna answer," she hissed.  
"Hey baby, it's me. You can talk to me. You know that," he said.

She sighed. He was right. It wasn't fair of her to take it out on him.

"He didn't believe you?" He asked.  
"No," she cried.  
"What did he do this time?" He asked.

Her tears kept running as she filled him in on the details.

"I wish I could fly back there to be with you," he said.  
"It's alright. I'll survive," she said.  
"One of these days I'm gonna come out there and kidnap you. It won't matter how much you try to talk your way out of it or put up a fight. I'm gonna take you with me," he said.

She giggled a little.

"I'm not so sure how much I would try to fight you anymore," she said.


	13. Two and a half weeks

She found it difficult to move the next day but she made it into work. Rudy gave her a concerned look.

"Do I even wanna know?" He asked.  
"No, so don't ask," she answered.  
"Okay, I won't. I do need to talk with you about something else so please come into my office," he said.

She followed him into his office and closed the door. He sat down on his chair.

"Please sit," he said.

She went to sit down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"As you probably know Wrestlemania is three weeks away. Well, two and a half if you count the entire Wrestlemania week," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"This year I'm going out there to cover the entire week, get some interviews and good stories, make a whole bunch of radio shows during that week," he said.  
"That sounds nice," she said.  
"But I can't do it without an assistant and that's where you come in," he said.

She looked at him. Her brain wasn't able to work out what he was saying.

"You're coming with me for the entire week," he said, filling in the blanks.

Her jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Don't you wanna come?" He asked.  
"Yes, yes, by god yes!" She blurted out.

He chuckled a little.

"Good. We're flying out Sunday two and half weeks from now and we're gonna stay there for eight days and go home that Monday after Wrestlemania," he said as he handed her the papers with the traveling plans.

She felt her eyes get wet but she quickly blinked the tears away as she looked down at the papers.

"I have booked a room for you, just in case, although I have a feeling you won't be spending your nights in there," he said and winked.  
"Oh my god, how can I... Thank you," she said, knowing those words weren't nearly enough to express her happiness.  
"No problem," he said.

She stood up and walked towards the door. Before leaving his office she turned around and looked at him.

"Does Roman know about this?" She asked.  
"Yes, he does. He doesn't have a finger in planning it this time though. This is my special surprise for the both of you. He's waiting for you to call, by the way. I told him you would right after I had presented you with the plan," he said.  
"Thank you," she said and hurried out of his office.

She went to the kitchen where she could talk in peace and called him. The phone barely rang before he picked it up. He was expecting her call.

"Baby!" He said in a happy voice.  
"Hey, just got out of Rudy's office with the traveling plans in hand," she said.  
"I can't wait to see you again," he said.  
"Me neither," she said.  
"I can't believe I get to have you for an entire week," he said.  
"Well, believe it. Although, I'm pretty sure you're gonna be busy with a whole other stuff as well," she said.  
"I will. Interviews, autograph signings, meet and greets. But I'll come home every night and be yours alone and you know what that means," he said and chuckled.

She smiled.

"Maybe refresh my memory a bit," she said.  
"I'm gonna roll you around and make you scream for me over and over again," he said.

She felt herself become aroused.

"Bad boy. Now I won't be able to get any work done thinking about that," she said and giggled.  
"Two and a half weeks, baby, two and a half weeks," he said.  
"I'll be counting the days," she said.


	14. Flying out

The days went by slowly but keeping in contact with him everyday over the phone made it a bit easier. Finally the day arrived and she was excited. She had packed two bags. She didn't know what to bring along so she had basically packed almost all her clothes, not that she actually owned that much. Rudy picked her up that morning and they drove to the airport together.

"How are Carlos taking this, you being away for a week?" He asked once they were in the car.  
"Well, he's not happy if that's what you're wondering," she answered.  
"Did he...?" He asked, not able to finish his sentence, knowing he was crossing the line as her boss.  
"Hurt me? No, not this time around. I've worked so hard on not screwing up anything these past two weeks that could make him go off. For once I would like for Roman to see me, the real me, without any bruises or cuts on my body," she said.

He reached over and patted her knee.

"You're a good woman, Yasmin, and now you got a good man in your life as well. Don't let him get away," he said.  
"I'm trying my best," she said and chuckled.

She called Roman once they reached the airport.

"Hey, we're ready to board now," she said.  
"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you," he said.  
"Me neither," she said.  
"I've sent someone to pick you up. I wish I could do it myself," he said.  
"I know, I know. It will look weird if some superstar is at the airport picking up two random reporters," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. I get how this works," she said.

They boarded the plane shortly after the conversation and flew out. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Rudy was calm beside her. He was always calm. She wondered how he always seemed to be at perfect peace within himself.

"Thank you again for bringing me along," she said.  
"No problem," he said and smiled at her.

A guy was waiting for them with a sign with Rudy's name on it when they walked out of the gate. The followed him to a car and he drove them to their hotel. They checked in and got their room keys. Rudy went straight up to his room. She took out her phone and called Roman instead.

"Just got my room key. Want me to go to my room or yours?" She asked.  
"No way you're not coming to mine. Room 304," he said.  
"Have you been a good boy to deserve me there?" She asked teasingly.  
"Baby, you either get up here right now or I'm coming down there to swing you over my shoulder and carry you up here," he said.

She was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Baby, you still there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about actually having you come down here to do that to me," she said and chuckled.  
"Get your cute ass up here right now," he said and chuckled back.  
"On my way," she said, hung up and walked over to the elevator.

He was waiting in the open door for her to arrive. The moment she stepped out of the elevator, he ran to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

He picked up her bags and carried them to his room. He put them down on the floor.

"You can unpack later. But first..." He said as he walked towards her with lust in her eyes.  
"What?" She asked and smiled.  
"First I'm gonna make you scream," he said, lifted her up and carried her towards the bed.

He wasn't kidding. He worked on her a long time with his hands and tongue, making her scream three times, before he finally gave in to her pleas about feeling him inside her. He took off his clothes, dragged her to the edge of the bed, put both her legs up on his shoulders and started thrusting into her while standing there holding her like that. She was moaning loud while holding on tight to the sheets. He loved it. Seeing her down there, the look on her face everytime he thrusted into her, the sounds she made, the feeling of her pussy around his dick, knowing that she was his right at that moment. He reached down between her legs to touch her clit to give her a fourth orgasm. She arched her back as it happened and he came right after.

He lowered her legs and pulled out of her. She was lying there on the bed, almost looking broken, but with a blissful smile on her face. He laid down on the bed and pulled her close. She was like a ragdoll in her arms. He smiled to himself, knowing he had done things just right when she was limp like that. He kissed the top of her and gently let his fingers run up and down her arm.

"I missed you so much," he said.  
"I could tell," she said and giggled.  
"You liked it?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah," she said, making him laugh a bit.  
"Good, because there's plenly more where that came from," he said.  
"Jesus, are you trying to kill me? A whole week of that and I won't be able to walk," she said.  
"Then I'll carry you," he said.


	15. Someone might see us

They left his room around lunch to go find Rudy. Roman had promised Rudy the first interview. It wasn't far from the hotel to the arena where Rudy had already gone after checking in at the hotel earlier that day. It was a rule from WWE that all interviews had to take place there where they had security people around and where a crazy fan wouldn't be able to reach the superstars.

As they walked through the parking lot, Roman took her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled at her as he interlocked his fingers with hers. Although it was still the Sunday before the Wrestlemania week would officially begin, there were still some people around, although it wasn't many.

"I don't care who sees us," he said.

Right at that moment she didn't care either. All she saw was his smile and his bright eyes. He just made everything feel right.

"Hey guys," Rudy said as they walked over to the table where he was waiting.  
"Hey Rudy," she said.  
"Yasmin, will you run along and buy sandwiches for all of us while we do the interview?" Rudy asked.  
"Sure," she answered and took off.

She turned on the radio station on her phone and plugged in her earphones so she could listen to the interview while running the errand.

"Welcome back on the show, Roman," Rudy started out.  
"Thank you for having me again," Roman said.  
"Let's dive right into the deep end, shall we?" Rudy said.  
"Let's do so," Roman said.  
"Our listeners are dying to hear more about this secret love story you have with one of our co-workers. How are things in that department?" Rudy asked.  
"Things are great. Not perfect, still working on that, but things are really great," Roman answered.  
"Really? Can you give us a little more details?" Rudy asked.  
"Well Rudy, I'm in love," Roman answered.

She stopped. In love? Was he really in love with her? She had never thought about that. She knew she was in love with him, she had admitted that to herself but not to him or anyone else, but she never thought he felt the same way back. Yes, she knew he cared about her but was he really in love with her? She couldn't stop smiling as she entered the café and ordered three sandwiches to go.

She came back to the arena shortly after the interview had ended. The smile still hadn't left her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Roman asked as he saw her.  
"Nothing," she answered and blushed.  
"I think someone heard our interview," Rudy said.

Damn that Rudy, she could never keep anything from him.

"Maybe," she said and blushed even more.  
"You did," Rudy said teasingly.

Roman grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap.

"I meant every word," he said low in her ear and kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, enough of that romantic crap. Let's eat," Rudy said.

She handed out the sandwiches and sat down on a chair next to Roman.

"Okay, you two better run along before my next interview," Rudy said as they were done eating.  
"Who's next?" She asked.  
"Bray Wyatt," Rudy answered.  
"I can't go anywhere just yet then," she said.  
"Why not?" Rudy asked.  
"Just wait and see," Roman answered and chuckled a bit.

A couple of minutes later they all heard Bray's voice yelling.

"Little one!"

He ran towards her and put his hands on her hips but then stopped and gave her a look.

"No bruises. Go ahead," she said.

He lifted her up and swung her around.

"Bray got a soft spot for her," Roman explained to Rudy.  
"I can see that," Rudy said, feeling a bit dumbfounded.  
"I missed you, little one," Bray said as he was done swinging her around.  
"I can see that. I missed you too," she said and hugged him.  
"You never told me you were friends with him too," Rudy cut in.  
"Sorry boss, I can't tell you everything that goes on in my life," she said.  
"But... Little one? What is that all about?" Rudy asked.  
"Now now, young man, are you questioning the choices I make?" Bray asked, turning on his gimmick. "Will I have to drag you to hell with me?"  
"Bray, creepy mode," she just said.  
"I know, little one. Don't you think he likes it?" Bray asked.  
"I don't know but we're gonna leave you alone with him now and he's got nowhere to run," she answered and giggled a little.

Rudy just laughed along with her.

"It takes more to scare me. See you later," he said.  
"Later boss," she said and walked off together with Roman.

They were standing in a quiet hallway.

"So I got some more interviews to give this afternoon but I should be back around dinner time. Here, take this," he said and handed her the key to his hotel room.  
"We should get another key if we're gonna stay there together the entire week," she said.  
"We are. Don't start thinking something else. I'll get a second key when I get back there later," he said.  
"Okay," she said.  
"So dinner later. What do you want?" He asked.  
"Pasta. Sounds good to you?" She asked.  
"Sounds perfect," he answered.

He leaned in and kissed her goodbye. He reached around and squeezed her butt tight.

"Mmm... That cute ass is gonna be my dessert," he whispered in her ear, making her blush.  
"Someone might see us," she whispered back as she tried to push his hands away.  
"I don't care. I want everyone to know that you're mine," he said before removing his hands.  
"You're evil," she said and smiled at him before opening the door and walking out of the arena.


	16. It's a bad angle

She woke up early Monday morning. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She crawled close to him and started kissing his neck. He started to wake up.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.  
"Waking you up," she answered as she crawled on top of him, still kissing his neck and chest.  
"I'm up," he said.  
"I can feel that," she said as she reached behind her to grab his dick.

She led his dick inside her, slowly sliding down on it. She started moving while increasing the pace little by little. His moaning grew loader. She leaned a bit forward so her clit touched him everytime she rolled her hips and she made herself cum that way. Just as she came down from her high, he pulled her upper body down on his chest, wrapped his arms around her and growled into her ear as he came. He didn't let go off her right away. He just kept her down on his chest.

"I could get used to you waking me up like this," he said.

She let out a little laugh and kissed his chest.

"If you're a good boy, it might happen again," she said.  
"I'm always good," he said and chuckled, then he released her so she could move away from him.

After a shower they got dressed and went down to the hotel's restaurant to get breakfast.

"Do you wanna come with me to the Hall Of Fame ceremony?" He asked after they were done eating.  
"What? Like your date?" She asked.  
"Yes, as my date," he answered.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.  
"I think it's a great idea. The question is whether or not you wanna come along," he answered.  
"Well, I do want to. It's just..." She said but stopped mid-sentence.  
"We don't have to hold hands or anything. I'll even introduce you as a friend or a far out cousin if you want to. I just want you there next to me," he said.  
"Okay, I'll do it," she said.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he started smiling.  
"Yes," she answered and smiled back.  
"I'm so happy to hear that. Now I'm gonna take you shopping to find the perfect dress for you," he said.  
"You don't have to do that," she said.  
"I want to," he said.

A little later she was trying out different dresses, showing them off for him, laughing and in general having a good time.

"I don't want anything too flashy," she said as she turned down dress no 5 because it sparkled too much.

She walked inside to try on a dark green dress. As she came out in it, his eyes lit up.

"That's the one," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked while smiling.  
"I can see in your face that you want it to," he said.  
"It's really pretty," she said.

She turned around to look in the mirror again. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and found her eyes in the mirror.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said.

She blushed. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush," he said.  
"I just don't see myself as..." She started.  
"What? Beautiful?" He asked.

She nodded.

"But you are. Never let anyone tell you different," he said.

She turned around to face him.

"You're the nicest man I've ever met," she said and kissed him.

They were back at the hotel where the green dress was hung up in the hotel room. She couldn't believe he had bought it for her.

"I gotta go. I got an autograph signing this afternoon," he said.  
"I'll walk down with you so I can grab some lunch," she said.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator and rode down together. He stole a quick kiss before the elevator doors opened.

"See you later," he said as he went off.

She went to the restaurant to eat. 30 minutes later she left the restaurant. She went to the elevator and pressed the button. As the doors opened and she was about to enter, she felt a hand grab her wrist and drag her into the elevator. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Carlos.

"Which floor?" He asked as the doors closed.  
"Ehm..." She said.

She was scared and her mind was working hard. No way she was taking him to Roman's room.

"Which floor?" He asked a bit more angry.  
"8," she said.

He pressed the button. She led him to her original room. She hadn't been in there herself but she still had the key card in her purse. She unlocked the door and he pushed her into the room. He looked around.

"Doesn't look like you've been staying here," he sneered.  
"I'm working. I'm only here at night," she said.

She didn't see his fist coming but it connected with her eye and she went down on the floor. She looked up at him, terrified of what was coming next. He took out his phone and turned it around. There was an article there. The first picture showed her and Roman walking together to the arena.

"Who's this?" He asked.  
"That's Roman Reigns. He's a wrestler," she answered.  
"And what are you doing with him in this picture?" He asked.  
"Walking him to his interview with Rudy," she answered.  
"Then why the fuck is he holding your hand?" He sneered.  
"He's not. It's just taken from an angle that makes it look that way," she tried lying.

He scrolled further down to reveal pictures of them eating dinner the night before. There was a picture of them kissing. It had been a quick kiss just as they were standing up from the table, ready to leave the restarrant. She had no idea someone had been in there spying on them.

"Is this a bad angle too?" He asked, clearly mocking her.

She didn't answer. What could she say? There was no way of lying her way out of this.

"Answer me!" He yelled and kicked her in the stomach.

She whimpered in pain and curled up.

"No..." She whispered.

He grabbed her hair with one hand and lifted her up to her knees. His free hand slapped her across the face. She stumbled to the side but didn't fall down since he kept holding her up by her hair.

"I'm sorry," she cried.  
"You fucking whore!" He sneered.

He dragged her up to stand.

"Say it!" He sneered.  
"I'm a fucking whore," she cried, hoping to please him, hoping he would let her go.  
"That's right. And do you know what a fucking whore deserves?" He yelled into her face.

Before she could answer he pushed her back down on the floor. She turned her head to see him opening his belt and removing it from his pants.


	17. Mr loverboy

Her phone rang. They both looked towards her purse on the floor.

"Stay down!" He sneered and kicked her thigh.

He took her purse from the floor and took out her phone.

"Well well, if it isn't mr loverboy," he said as he saw Roman's name on the display.

She let out a small whimper.

"Let's put him on speaker," he said and hit the green phone button.  
"Roman," she whispered from the floor but he couldn't hear her.  
"Baby? You there?" Roman asked.  
"She's here, alright," Carlos answered.  
"Who's this?" Roman asked.  
"This is Carlos, her boyfriend. And you must be the son of a bitch who's fucking my girl," Carlos answered.  
"If you hurt her..." Roman started  
"You do what?" Carlos asked.  
"I'll fucking kill you," Roman sneered.  
"Well, let's test that theory, shall we?" Carlos asked.

He lifted his arm and whipped his belt down on her back. She screamed in pain. His arm came back down two more times. Her screams were ear-piercing through the phone. She could hear Roman's voice yelling and screaming but she couldn't make out any words. She knew she had to do something if she was going to survive this. She gathered all her strength.

"8th floor room 411!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
"You little cunt!" Carlos sneered and threw her phone on the floor beside her.

She couldn't hear Roman's voice any longer. It felt like the room was sailing around her and she felt sick to her stomach.

The door was wide open as Roman made it up there. She was lying on the floor with closed eyes. Her phone and purse were on the floor as well. Her left eye was already black. Carlos was nowhere to be seen. He ran to her fast and pulled her up in his arms.

"Baby," he said nervously.

She opened her eyes a little and grinned her teeth as he wrapped his arms around her, touching her back in the process.

"It hurts," she whispered.

He lifted up her shirt and looked at the three red stripes on her back. His eyes filled with tears.

"What did that fucker do to you?" He asked shocked.  
"His belt," was all she could answer.

He gently lifted her up, careful not to hurt her, and carried her to the elevator. They went to his floor and he carried her all the way to his room. He laid her down on her side on the bed. He took her hands and kissed them.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never should have left you alone," he cried.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You didn't know," she said.  
"It's my fault. I should have taken you with me," he said.

She reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's not your fault," she said.  
"Yes, it is," he whispered.  
"Roman..." She said, cutting him off.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I'm in love with you too," she said and smiled at him before closing her eyes and dosing off.

He smiled through his tears. He laid down next to her and just looked at her while carressing her face and running his fingers through her hair. He let her sleep but he refused to fall asleep himself. He wanted to be there for her the moment she woke up.


	18. To hell we go, little one, to hell we go

He had cancelled his plans for the rest of the day and stayed with her. It had been a hard day to get through. She had had nightmares, tears had been spilled, she had screamed, she had held on to him so tight that it felt like she was trying to strangle him. Finally in the early hours of the night, things had calmed down, and he had allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

Now the morning had arrived and she just lied there watching him sleep. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. He woke up shortly after. He opened his eyes to see her look at him.

"Good morning," she said.  
"Good morning baby. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Sore but alive," she answered.  
"Alive is good," he said and smiled.  
"I need a shower," she said.

He helped her out of bed and got her out of yesterday's clothes that she was still wearing. They walked to the bathroom and she looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit," she said as she saw her black eye.  
"Yeah, it doesn't look good," he said.  
"I can't show myself in public like that. People might think that you did it," she said.  
"Let people think what they want. Only the truth matters and we know the truth. We have skilled makeup artists in our crew that can cover that up easily," he said.  
"Still have to get to them first," she said.  
"Wanna borrow my sunglasses and hoodie?" He asked.  
"I think I'm gonna drown in that big hoodie so I better not," she said and giggled a little.

They made their way to the arena a little later. People were turning their heads looking at her eye so she tried to stare down at the ground while walking. She was emberrased.

"What happened?" Bray asked concerned as he saw her.  
"Carlos is in town," Roman answered.  
"That little shit. If he shows his face here..." Bray started.  
"It's okay," she said.

The last thing she needed right now was for them to start playing macho and chase down Carlos.

"What are your plans today?" Roman asked.  
"Off the next two hours, then an autograph signing," Bray answered.  
"Okay, I'm gonna take her to makeup to get that eye covered but I need to run in 30 minutes. Will you stay close?" Roman asked.  
"Of course. Anything for my little one," Bray said and winked at her.  
"I'm perfectly safe in here. You don't need to watch over me," she said.  
"Maybe not but you're stuck with us," Roman said.  
"Come to catering when you're done," Bray said and walked away.

Roman walked her to the makeup artists. She sat down on a chair and a young woman got started on her. She was professional and didn't ask what had happened but Yasmin could see the question burning in the young woman's eyes.

"There, all done," the young woman finally said.  
"Thanks," Yasmin said and hurried out of the room with Roman.

They walked to catering where Bray was waiting.

"Okay, I got a photo shoot but I should be done in 15 minutes. 30 minutes tops. I'll come back right after," Roman said.  
"It's okay. She's in good hands," Bray said.  
"Keep your filthy paws off my woman," Roman said and laughed.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"If he acts up, just knee him in the crotch," he said.  
"I'll make sure to do that," she said and laughed.

They talked for a while over a cup of coffee. Bray was so easy to talk to and she enjoyed his company.

"I forgot my boots in the car. You wanna come along while I go get them?" He asked.  
"Sure, I could use some fresh air," she answered.

They got up and walked out of the arena together. She was leaning up against his car while he was looking through his trunk to find his boots.

"I got too much crap in here," he said.

She just chuckled a bit.

"Ah, got them," he said.

He closed the trunk and saw the scared look on her face while she was slowly walking sideways towards him with her back against his car.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

His eyes followed the direction she was looking and saw a man walking towards them.

"Who's that?" He asked.  
"Carlos," she whispered as she finally had made her way to him.

Carlos stopped and looked at them.

"What? You're fucking him too?" He asked.  
"No," she whispered.

Bray put down his boots and took a step forward.

"Don't," she said, scared of what might happen.

Bray turned his head and looked at her.

"To hell we go, little one, to hell we go," he said and grinned.

Bray slowly made his way towards Carlos.

"I hear you like to beat up women," he said.  
"Stay out of this," Carlos said.  
"I can't. See, you chose to hurt my little one and I don't take kindly to that," Bray said.  
"You wanna try and take me on, fat man?" Carlos asked and let out a mean laugh.  
"Yeah, I'd like to very much. But first..." Bray said and pointed behind Carlos.

Carlos turned around and came face to face with Roman who had fury in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked scared.  
"I'm the son of a bitch who's fucking your girlfriend," Roman answered, using Carlos' words from the day before.

Roman grabbed Carlos' shirt and pushed him backwards up against Bray's car. Bray looked around to see if anyone was out there seeing this.

"No one's here. Do what you gotta do fast," he said to Roman.

Roman threw five punches fast into Carlos' stomach. Carlos was coughing and had a hard time breathing but Roman didn't let go off him. Roman threw him back up against the car.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. She's not anything to you anymore. She's mine. Do you understand?" Roman yelled.  
"Yes," Carlos whispered.  
"I said, do you understand?" Roman yelled louder, pushing Carlos back up against the car again.  
"Yes!" Carlos cried.  
"Good," Roman said and finally let go off Carlos.

Carlos collapsed on the ground. Bray went over and put his foot down on Carlos' throat.

"If you ever come near my little one again, I'll kill you myself," Bray said before releasing the preasure on Carlos' throat.

They left Carlos lying on the ground and went back into the arena. Roman held her hand and refused to let go off her. He walked through the entire arena with her until he found a quiet room. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and cried down into her shoulder.

"I keep thinking I might lose you," he cried.  
"You won't. I'm not going back to him," she said.  
"Not to him but to what he might do to you if he gets his hands on you again," he said.  
"Hey, look at me," she said and pushed his head away from her shoulder. "I'm not going back to him. Do you get what I'm saying? I'm not going home."

He was quiet for a few seconds, his brain processing what she had just said. He started smiling as he finally understood.

"Yes, you are. You are going home. Your home is with me," he said and kissed her.  
"But first we gotta get through this hell of a week," she said as she pulled away from him.  
"It's gonna be easy as long as I have you by my side," he said.


	19. Hall of fame

She went with him everywhere through out the week. Because he wanted her to come along but also because she wanted to be near him. She kept her distance while he was working, silently watching him from afar. Every once in a while he would look up and meet her eyes, smiling at her.

Everyone inside the arena knew who she was by the end of the week. They might not all have talked to her yet but everyone had seen her walk hand in hand with Roman and the word quickly got out that he had someone with him. Outside the arena they were still trying to keep things in the dark although that article with the picture of them kissing were out there. Roman's Twitter had been blowing up all week due to it but he still hadn't tweeted anything out to his fans. He respected her wish to wait a little.

Her eye and her back healed during the week and as Hall Of Fame came around, they could barely see the mark around her eye anymore. She could cover it up herself now without help from the skilled makeup artists.

She was standing in the dark green dress with her hair put up.

"You look amazing," he said and kissed her.  
"So do you," she said.

He was standing in a black suit with a limegreen shirt underneath the blazer.

"Tie or no tie?" He asked while he held a black tie in his hands.  
"Will they concider you a rebel if you come without a tie?" She asked back.  
"Probably," he said and put down the tie.  
"That limegreen really makes your face glow," she said.  
"You make me glow," he said and kissed her again.

They walked out of the room and towards the elevator. Once the elevator doors had closed, he looked at her.

"What would you like me to introduce you as tonight?" He asked.

They walked on the red carpet. She couldn't help but feel a bit like a princess. A reporter was waiting for them as they arrived.

"Roman, you look great tonight," the reporter said.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"And who's this young lady by your side?" The reporter asked.  
"This is Yasmin, my girlfriend," Roman answered and put his arm around her.  
"Girlfriend?" The reporter asked but Roman had already moved on with Yasmin.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Now the whole world knows."

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

"I bet you that's Rudy demanding the first interview," she said.

She took out the phone and turned it so Roman could see Rudy's name on the display. They both chuckled. She stepped aside and answered it.

"Hey boss," she said.  
"Congratulations," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"You know I want the first interview," he said.  
"Breakfast tomorrow at 8.30?" She asked.  
"See you then. Enjoy your evening," he said.

She hung up and went back to Roman who immitiately grabbed her hand.

Hall Of Fame came and went and so did the breakfast with Rudy. They did a 30 minutes interview. After the interview they just smalltalked a bit.

"I'm not coming back with you," she said.  
"Thank god," Rudy said.  
"What? You wanna get rid of me that bad?" She said and laughed.  
"No, but I was hoping you'd go with him," Rudy said, nodding towards Roman.

Roman took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm never letting her go again," he said to Rudy.  
"Guess I have to hire a new assistent then," Rudy said and smiled.

They went to the arena around lunch. He left her in catering while he had to take care of some business. She ate and talked a little with some of the female wrestlers who seemed to want to get to know her. Especially Naomi and Tamina were friendly and warm towards her.

"We're practially family now," Naomi said while Tamina agreed.

She was happy they were being so kind towards her.

Roman and Bray came to find her a little later. They sat down.

"Bray has something he wants to ask you. Before he does, I just wanna let you know that no matter what your answer is, it's okay. You gotta do what you feel is right, what you wanna do. Don't think about me in this decision," Roman said.  
"Okay," she said, wondering what this might be about.  
"Little one, you know I like you," Bray started.  
"I like you too, Bray," she said.  
"I know that. Now, I have been looking for a long time for a woman to take on the role as Sister Abigail but I haven't been able to find the right one. Not until I met you, that is," he said.  
"Sister Abigail? Me?" She asked.  
"Yes, you're perfect. The way you and I are around each other, the way you just laugh it off when I go into creepy mode, the way you almost seem to be able to control me," he said.  
"Seriously? Me as Sister Abigail?" She asked, still not able to believe him.  
"Yes," he said and gave her a serious look.

She looked at Roman but he didn't give away any emotion. It was her decision to make alone.

"You've talked to your bosses about this?" She asked.  
"Yes. They've been telling me for a while to find someone for the part. I'd like to be able to tell them that I've finally found her," he answered.

She looked down at the table, thinking it through for a few seconds. Then she stood up, walked over to Bray, pulled his head towards her chest and gently stroke his hair.

"He's got the whole world in his hands..." She started singing.

Bray and Roman started laughing.

"I take that as a yes," Bray said.  
"Yes," she said and smiled.

Roman got to his feet, grabbed her and kissed her.

"This means that we'll be on the road together everyday," he said.  
"Aw man, so no lonely nights in your big house waiting for you to come home and roll me around in the sheets?" She asked jokingly.  
"There'll be plenty of rolling around in each hotel room along the way," he said and kissed her again.  
"Okay, enough of that in front of me," Bray said and stood up.  
"We should probably go introduce you to Stephanie," Roman said.

She followed Roman and Bray to Stephanie's office. She was in there for a while, talking it through with Stephanie, being welcomed to the company, signing a contract. She wouldn't be debuting until two weeks later but she was okay with that. She felt they should have their Wrestlemania in peace and it would give her a chance to get used to the thought and to get some ring gear.

Afterwards Roman dragged her into an empty room. He pushed her up against the door and towered over her while his hands rested on the door on each side of her face.

"You don't know how happy I am right now," he said.  
"Just as happy as I am, I bet," she said.

He kissed her and went further down, using his lips and tongue on her neck.

"Not here," she whispered.  
"Just letting you know what you're gonna get later tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after, and everyday day for the rest of your life," he said.

He reached around and grabbed her butt.

"Seriously, you're making me horny," she said.  
"Good," he said and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"You're perfect," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
